Traditionally, electronic distribution of care solutions has followed one of two models: the end user model, where a care application, is stored on an end user device (for example, a personal computer) and functions using the resources of the device on which it is stored; or the client-server model, where an end user device utilizes a network connection to send information to a remote system for diagnostics and remedy decisions.
While these models may have been adequate to supply what care was necessary at a time when most care was directed towards personal computers which had the resources to either host their own care applications, or to maintain a network connection to a remote device which would host the care application, the widespread development of intelligent devices has caused the traditional models to become obsolete. Some intelligent devices, for example, smart refrigerators, may not have sufficient memory to host care applications, nor a network connection to connect to a remote device. Others, such as game consoles, might have the capacity to host some limited care applications, but might not have the network or memory capacity necessary to effectively support one of the traditional care models. An invention which would allow such devices to utilize electronic customer care would increase the satisfaction of consumers using those devices, and decrease the customer service costs associated with those devices.